The invention concerns, as an alternative to drilling, a method for producing a blind hole in a metallic workpiece comprising at least one curved surface, wherein machining is done beginning approximately at the horizontal tangent and approximately transverse thereto in the direction of the material of the workpiece.
In conventionally drilled blind holes cuttings are produced inevitably. Moreover, such bores can be introduced only at a limited speed.
Increasing the drilling speed is not possible with conventional means. Also, it must be considered that the workpieces must be cleaned and deburred, which requires additional time.
Up to now, no evidence has been found that a blind hole can be produced without a drill.
The invention has therefore the object to develop a method that enables providing metallic bodies with blind holes with high precision and also with a significantly increased speed.